


A Close Encounter

by Madelief



Series: A New Beginning [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: What happens after the dance with Reyes? Ryder is impatient to find out.God I love Reyes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I had to get out of my system. If there is any getting Reyes Vidal out of a girl's system......

_Too much talking._

Ryder was about to self-combust. The heat between her and Reyes’ bodies was intense, despite the perfectly decorous distance between them. Conversation was deceptively normal, given the energy crackling in the room.

‘Consider me hacked.’

_Definitely too much talking._

‘Urgh,’ Ryder mock-groaned, fighting to not clench her fists as a result of her thoroughly unsatisfied desire. ‘Just stop talking…..’

_And find us a room….._

She just about managed to stop herself from throwing herself at Reyes in a most undignified fashion, her tongue darting out across her lips. Once was one time too many and every time the opportunity presented itself to potentially….indulge further, it was normally in some shed, box room or cave. The private room of a sleazy club in the slums of Kadara wasn’t what Ryder considered a step up either. A girl had to have some standards after all.

But if she didn’t have this man very soon she would explode.

Ryder’s hand wrapped around Reyes’ neck, pulling lips she’d repeatedly fantasised about – well before their first searing kiss – down to hers. Simultaneously she arched against the muscular body holding her steady, inhaling Reyes’ warm, zesty scent. Her tongue slipped into the heat of his mouth before caressing his lips. The kiss deepened as Reyes sighed, the hand in the small of her back pulling her up against him hard. Her nails lightly dragged against the skin on his nape, her free hand winding round Reyes’ waist, slipping explorative fingers under his belt and onto the bare skin of his back.

Clearly such a fiery kiss wasn’t quite getting the message across, Reyes still holding a portion of himself back. For what reason, she could only guess. Ryder, however, was done with word games and patience. In this strangest of strange galaxies, her life turned upside down and with every certainty she’d ever had destroyed, she fully intended to grab happiness wherever she could.

Happiness was firmly wrapped up in this rather delightful package of tall, dark, handsome goodness and Ryder wanted all of it. Right now.

‘I know you’re trying to be a gentleman,’ she whispered, reluctantly lifting her head. ‘I know you’re intent on showing me that you care, that you aren’t out to use me. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it. But I’m ready to know so much more.’

Reyes’ reply was another scorching kiss that left Ryder breathless, the reserve that she’d sensed behind every controlled action of Reyes’ finally fallen now she’d made her intention clear. She practically clung to him as her fingers nimbly started to pull out his shirt, caution thrown to the wind.

‘Not here,’ Reyes’ husky voice hinted at a hidden something that made Ryder’s heart skitter all over her chest. ‘I think I can do a bit better for you than some dodgy club’s sofa. Come with me.’

Just as he’d done before after their first, impulsive kiss on her part at least, Reyes grabbed her hand and led her towards a hidden panel she’d not noticed before. With a quick tap of his omni tool they were in a dark passage Reyes leading her to, she hoped, his private quarters.

‘You know just where to take a girl to show her all the sights,’ Ryder giggled, nerves and need causing brain malfunction when it came to sensible conversation. ‘Raiding stock rooms, getting shot at in warehouses, now a pitch-black……oh!’

She stopped short of her absent ramble as the door snapped shut behind her, taken aback by the simple, vibrant beauty of the small space they stepped into. Reyes’ apartment was a functional cube as so many of the spaces were for exiles, but he’d truly revealed a part of his soul in making his private space his own. Vibrant hues were in evidence, bold prints and red, rusty colours decorating the windows and floor. A guitar rested against the sofa, with a range of bootlegged brandies and whiskeys from around Earth decorating the kitchen counter. Clothes were neatly hanging in one corner while a large bed dominated her view, conjuring up all kinds of images of what she fervently prayed would take place later. Topping it all off was the Spanish guitar music playing in the background. 

_I’m done for._

_Oh dear Lord, I’m lost to this man already and we’ve barely even begun._

‘You are the first person I have bought to my inner sanctum.’ Reyes sloshed a fine single malt whiskey into two crystal tumblers, Ryder gratefully accepting the drink in a futile attempt to steady herself. ‘A piece of sanity in this crazy world. Welcome to my humble abode.’

‘Not so humble,’ Ryder replied, her fingers trailing over the soft red cotton throw over the sofa before walking to stand before him. ‘You can play that thing?’

‘I have been known to hold a tune or two,’ he said modestly, sipping the liquor slowly. ‘I hope you will find yourself comfortable here, mi señora. A home away from home if you will. We all need a place to unwind, no?’

The tension in Ryder’s belly was unbearable, the fire of the whiskey merely adding to the heat suffusing her whole body. She’d waited and waited for this man and, with her natural impatience rising to the fore, she was waiting no longer. Placing her glass down on the side, she stood and observed Reyes for a minute, relishing the chance to see him with his guard, finally, down.

‘There are other things to do besides unwind,’ she murmured, shaking out her white-blonde hair from its confining ponytail. ‘I’d be delighted to show you, if you think you can spare the time.’

‘Polite conversation over so soon?’ Reyes’ voice sank even deeper, thick with desire as his eyes roved hungrily over her body, Ryder pulling off her leather jacket as she slowly walked forward.

‘Polite conversation will only get you so far in life. I’ve always been one to push the boundaries.’

Ryder by now was standing so close to Reyes they may as well have been touching. Given the molten gaze silently daring her to take the next step over that invisible line she may as well have been a puddle of mush on the floor, so badly did she want this man. Her eyes strayed to the shirt she’d started to extract from his trousers, her hands lifting to finish the job.

‘Is that so?’ Reyes hadn’t moved, allowing Ryder to set the most sensual of paces. ‘And what boundaries do you intend to push right now?’

‘Some things are meant to be demonstrated, not spoken.’ Ryder’s smile curved, biting her lip as her slightly trembling fingers started to undo the buttons. ‘I’m a woman of action, if you hadn’t noticed already.’

‘You go for what you want. Who am I to complain – if you keep doing that you won’t be the only one doing some demonstrating.’

Ryder’s nimble fingers had undone the shirt right to the top, her mouth going dry at the expanse of muscular chest and flat, toned stomach underneath. Her fingernails traced the fine line of hair down to his waistband, biting her lip as she eased the shirt off. It was all she could do to not reverently run her hand over each solid bicep and run her tongue over his navel, desperate suddenly to taste so much more of Reyes than she had done already.

‘Not a problem I hope,’ she responded with a low laugh, running her lips across the firm line of Reyes’ jaw to nibble on his earlobe. ‘Why, señor, are you pleased to see me by any chance?’

_Did I just say something so completely unsexy?_

_My God my wits are addled by this man!_

She need not have worried of course. Her roving hands were taken in a firm grip by one much larger, while she nearly jumped from the delightful heat of his hand slipping under her blouse to lift it over her head.

‘You have no idea how pleased I am to see you. But you are somewhat overdressed,’ Reyes chuckled with a gratifying gulp as he gazed down at her breasts. ‘I would be happy to assist with such a troublesome state.’

It was Ryder’s turn to gulp as she caught sight of the naked, vulnerable longing mingled with raw sexual desire in Reyes’ amber eyes. Reyes divested her of her bra in quick order before she even had time to breathe, reveling in the sensation of a lingering touch over each soft curve. The tension she’d felt earlier was as nothing to the self-combustion that was taking place throughout every neve ending, the dampness between her legs rapidly increasing. The air was cool against her skin, her nipples erect and begging to be touched. Hands spanned her waist, pulling her in up against the warmth of his chest. The press of his erection against her clit sent her head into a spin, Ryder only just stopping herself from an unseemly display of wantonness which would have seen the whole thing over before it had properly started.

‘Please….aaahhh……please feel free to assist……me…..oh my God…..’ The rasp of stubble against the delicate lines of her neck were as nothing to the hot mouth that had captured one of her nipples. Ryder’s hands were cupping each one of Reyes’ buttocks, marveling at the wonderful firmness of his ass all while letting her head fall back in ecstasy, Reyes’ tongue circling first one, then the other nipple as he teased her breasts with his palms.

‘Oh….don’t stop….oh!’

With a small shriek and a laugh Ryder found herself hoisted up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He’d picked her up as if she were not heavier than a feather with a devastating grin that left her heart flip-flopping all over the place.

‘I think we can be more comfortable than being in this kitchen.’ Alternately kissing her and slowly moving towards the bed, Reyes easily carried her across the room. Ryder fought to retain her self-composure, her overly sensitive breasts pressed hard up against the coarse hairs of his chest causing all kinds of internal fires to burn in the put of her stomach.

With the utmost care, Reyes laid her on the bed before joining her. Answering the question in his eyes her stomach went concave as his hand deftly unzipped her trousers and slid underneath, between her legs, a surge of wetness answering the stroking thumb. Reyes watched her steadily with a small grin, taking as much pleasure from her evident enjoyment as she was from receiving such intimate care. The friction of cloth from her pants, thumb and clit made her moan, Ryder feeling her whole body tense and sag with each precise caress. She somehow managed to wiggle out of her trousers, the whole while Reyes maintained the delightful pressure that left her incoherent.

‘I’m not,’ she gasped, just managing to find the presence of mind to scoot away, ‘not the one overdressed now.’

Truth be told, she was desperate to see what had held so much promise earlier on under his shorts.

‘Be my guest.’

Deciding to return the favour, Ryder ran her fingers lightly over the straining bulge, a smile of her own forming. Motioning for Reyes to stand, she eased the trousers and shorts off, taking a moment to admire the masculine beauty on display before her, having to prevent herself from licking her lips at the sight of Reyes’ erection, particularly as he was slowly stroking himself in front of her. Thick, heavy, she was hard put not to openly gawk at such an erotic sight, Reyes openly teasing her. He was completely relaxed in his own skin, taking enjoyment at her own near-nakedness in a way that made Ryder feel like a queen. Reyes’ lack of self-consciousness removed the last vestiges of any lingering awkwardness at this highly-charged encounter, one that had been building up over the past couple of months to a fever pitch.

‘You put on quite the show,’ Ryder quipped, her own confidence growing by the second as she rapidly divested herself of her pants. ‘I’d hate for you to feel lonely. Mind if I join in?’

‘Join in….ah, you can….’ Reyes trailed off, fixated on the two fingers Ryder had slipped over her clit and the delicate folds glistening with moisture. ‘Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?’

‘Do you have any idea….ok no, I can’t wait to do this any more.’

Before Reyes could answer Ryder leant forward on the edge of the bed, the glistening drop of precome on the tip of Reyes’ cock capturing her attention. One finger covered in her juices caught the drop, Reyes’ eyes fixed on her as she ran her index finger slowly in and out of her mouth. His breathing became laboured as he slowly continued to stroke himself, only for a guttural groan to leave him as Ryder’s tongue circled the head. Greedily she continued to lap and lick, sliding her mouth all the way down as far as she could, her tongue swirling and running over every line of the shaft. Encouraged by Reyes’ hand now tangled in her hair, his shallow breaths urging her on, Ryder’s motions became faster, taking his cock deeper and deeper with every move. Her fingertips on one hand were circling his balls, the other lightly teasing the downward curves of his ass.

‘Shit,’ Reyes rasped, pulling out of her mouth and kissing her instead, ‘carry on like that and I may well embarrass myself.’

‘Embarrass away,’ Ryder smirked, feeling thoroughly self-satisfied with her efforts. ‘You won’t hear me complaining….aaaahhhhh….that feels…..’

Her gloating was lost in a burst of sensation, the hot of Reyes’ mouth suddenly sucking her clit. It was his turn to lick and lap as Ryder writhed on the bed, taken aback by the unexpected action. His tongue was torturing her in the best way possible, mimicking her earlier movements on him as he circled the swollen nub time and time again. Ryder’s fists were clenched in the sheets, electricity flowing as she stared down at yet another thoroughly erotic sight of a dark head and blazing eyes watching her so completely uninhibited. One, then two, fingers slid inside her and Ryder lost it, her head hanging back and a low wail of need escaping her. He was slowly fucking her with his fingers, the slick noise of each digit against her soaking wet folds driving all reason from her mind. Pressure was building right in her core, the intense heat and energy rushing through her veins and shooting through her brain. One hand caught in the tawny thick hair while her hips rose to meet every move of Reyes’ mouth on her and fingers steadily flicking the spot high inside her that was guaranteed to make her come.

_Except…._

_More, I want more….._

‘What….no…..oh……’ Ryder had been about to complain voraciously when everything suddenly stopped, only to glance back up, seeing Reyes coming to kneel on the bed, pulling her towards him. She had to make her limbs work again, almost frantic to find that sense of completion, the ultimate satisfaction that was just eluding her. It was there as her legs slipped round his waist and she inched herself onto his cock, filling her completely as she lowered down, a hiss of pleasure accompanying the nails raking Reyes’ shoulders as she started to fuck him back.

It was everything she needed and then some, Reyes matching her thrust for thrust. It was fast, furious and both of them consumed by the months of waiting to want to take their time with this, the ultimate of dances. Ryder was ablaze with desire and lust, riding him faster and faster as she started to lose control to the exquisite waves flooding her. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of musky, sexy man and their lovemaking, her mind gone to a different plane of existence, her vision sharply focused on the one who was about to bring her to a unique high she’d never experienced. Reyes too was fixated on her, his palms gripping her hips, harsh breath after harsh breath showing just how much he was fighting to ensure she took all her pleasure before he did.

‘You are beautiful, incredible woman….you…’

‘Fuck, Reyes, I…..can’t……I need you…..this……I’m coming…..’

Ryder’s words were incoherent as her word shattered in glorious abandon, nails digging into his back as a scream of pleasure accompanied her climax. Her hips were jerking in response as Reyes came moments after her with a long moan, her whole body shaking as wave after wave of indescribable sensation shook her. Never before had she experienced such an orgasm and in such harmony with a partner, the combination of months of uncertainty and falling head over heels for one of the most dangerous men in the Heleus system combining to leave Ryder shaking, breathing hard into Reyes’s shoulder as she eventually slumped against him.

‘Kensa, mi amor….’

_Whaaaa….._

His harsh breaths against her nape as they clung to each other, riding out the aftermath of such explosive sex had clearly taken them both aback. Ryder almost couldn’t hear anything, lost in a fuzzy cloud of happiness, his words not sinking in as two hot, sweaty bodies remained entwined, neither of them willing to let go. Reyes was stroking her hair now as they eventually came around, Ryder reluctantly peeling herself away as she flopped back onto the bed.

Her thighs were smeared with a combination of her juices and his semen, that delicious ache between her legs running right up to her stomach not about to subside any time soon. A silly grin was on Ryder’s face as she rolled into Reyes for a blissful post-coital cuddle.

‘I could get used to seeing you wearing that smile and not a lot else,’ Reyes teased laughingly as he pulled her in close. ‘Next time, we take it slow. I promise. But that….I hope you’ll forgive me….’

‘For what? Me jumping on you?’ Ryder had no shame, none. How could she, after that magical session? ‘You and your promises though Reyes. How soon can I hold you to that one?’

The teasing laughter continued for the rest of the evening and late into the night, after more whiskey had been consumed. As it happened, it was one of Reyes’ promises that she didn’t have to wait too long to find out the answer to. A long night of lovemaking and exploration of each other left Ryder contemplating the two words she’d thought she’d heard earlier, uttered by Reyes in an unguarded moment, wondering when she’d dare speak it out loud herself.

_Reyes._

_Mi amor._

Something told her she wouldn’t have too long to wait.


End file.
